Glenn Rhee (Serial TV)
Glenn Rhee - jeden z głównych bohaterów serialu The Walking Dead. Należy do obozu ocalałych założonego pod Atlantą. Przed wybuchem epidemii pracował jako dostawca pizzy, dzięki temu dobrze zna miasto, więc zajmuje się zdobywaniem zapasów dla grupy. Podczas jednego ze swoich wypadów ratuje życie Rickowi Grimesowi a następnie prowadzi go do swoich towarzyszy. Charakterystyka Glenn jest Amerykaninem koreańskiego pochodzenia, ma około 25 lat, czarne włosy i jasną karnację. Glenn jest zaradnym, odważnym, błyskotliwym i lojalnym młodym człowiekiem, z dużym poczuciem humoru. W warunkach ekstremalnego zagrożenia chętnie podejmuje ryzyko i potrafi poświęcić się dla dobra grupy. Mimo wszystkich okropności, które widział zachowuje młodzieńczy entuzjazm dla życia i jego niespodziewanych przyjemności. Okazuje innym wiele współczucia i człowieczeństwo. Jest integralną części grupy Ricka. W drugim sezonie gdy przebywa na farmie Hershela Greene'a zakochuje się w jego córce Maggie. W miarę upływu czasu ich uczucie staje się coraz głębsze. Z miłości do Maggie robi wszystko co niezbędne by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Jest godny zaufania i lojalny co widać w odcinku "When the Dead Come Knocking" gdy on i Maggie są przetrzymywani przez Gubernatora w Woodbury. Mimo że podczas przesłuchania jest torturowany przez Merle'a nie ujawnia gdzie znajduje się obóz grupy Ricka. Jako broni używa głównie pistoletu Glock 19. Przed apokalipsą Atlanta (Georgia) Glen pochodzi z Michigan, urodził się w rodzinie koreańskich imigrantów. Przeniósł się do Atlanty już kiedy był dorosły. Zarabiał na życie jako dostawca pizzy, dlatego doskonale zna plan wszystkich ulic i skrótów w mieście co okazało się niezwykle przydatne po wybuchu epidemii podczas poszukiwania zapasów dla grupy. W odcinku "Cherokee Rose" Glenn nosi koszulkę z napisem Boy Scout co może wskazywać, że kiedyś był skautem. W odcinku "Nebraska” Glenn wspomina o swojej matce i o tym, że ma kilka sióstr ale po apokalipsie ich los pozostaje nieznany. Po apokalipsie Sezon 1 "Days Gone Bye" Pod koniec odcinka gdy Rick Grimes ukrywa się w czołgu przed zombie Glenn kontaktuje się z nim przez radio i pyta: "Hej, ty... przygłupie… tak, ty w czołgu... przytulnie tam?" :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Sezon 2 :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Sezon 3 :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Sezon 4 Glenn zostaje zarażony śmiercionośną grypą panującą w więzieniu w którym dotychczas się lokowali. Zostaje więc przeniesiony do izolatki, w której znajdują się wszyscy zakażeni. Następnie pomaga Hershellowi w obchodzie tej właśnie części więzienia. Mnóstwo ludzi umiera z powodu choroby (przeniesionej najpewniej przez świnie hodowane przez Rick'a), a dobroduszny Hershell z małą pomocą Glenn'a, chcąc uniknąć poruszenia wśród zarażonych, przewozi ciała nieszczęśników na noszach do piwnic, by tam dokonać dzieła zniszczenia mózgu u jeszcze nieprzemienionego zmarłego. Glenn jest zbyt zmęczony, by dalej towarzyszyć ojcu jego narzeczonej. W swojej celi Rhee ma atak i krztusi się własną krwią. Wydaje się, że to już jego koniec, jednakże, jak został nazwany w dalszych odcinkach przez jedną z postaci "twardy z niego skurczybyk" i z pomocą Maggie która wpompowywała mu powietrze do płuc ręcznym resuscytatorem - jako jeden z niewielu - zdołał przeżyć. :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Sezon 5 :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Zabite ofiary Lista ofiar zabitych przez Glenna: *Shawn Greene (zombie) (razem z innymi ocalałymi) *Arnold Greene (zombie) (razem z innymi ocalałymi) *Duncan (zombie) (razem z innymi ocalałymi) *Lacey (zombie) (razem z innymi ocalałymi) *Pan Fischer (zombie) (razem z innymi ocalałymi) *Pani Fischer (zombie) (razem z innymi ocalałymi) *mieszkańcy farmy Greenów (zombie) *Randall (zombie) *Pan Richards (zombie) *Pan Jacobson (zombie) *dwóch mieszkańców więzienia (zombie) *szalony mężczyzna *niezliczona ilość zombie Relacje Maggie Greene Maggie jest żoną Glenna. :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Hershel Greene Hershel był teściem Glenna. :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Beth Greene Beth była szwagierką Glenna. :artykuł wymaga rozwinięcia, jeśli możesz rozbuduj go klikając w edycję Wystąpił Ciekawostki *W odcinku "Nebraska" Glenn wspomina, że miał lub ma wiele sióstr, choć nie wiadomo, co się z nimi stało. *Glenn został porwany dwukrotnie, raz przez pracowników domu opieki w Atlancie, po raz drugi przez Merle'a. en:Glenn Rhee (TV Series) de:Glenn Rhee es:Glenn Rhee ru:Гленн Ри fr:Glenn Rhee (Série TV) pt-br:Glenn Rhee ja:グレン・リー Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni